


L’invidia di Xanxus

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Corona di peccati [21]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Missing Scene, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il rapporto che lega Xanxus a Levi è più speciale di quanto sembri.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gT8Mn0WOK6k; Nightcore - Be Alright.





	L’invidia di Xanxus

L’invidia di Xanxus

 

Xanxus accarezzò con la punta delle dita i petali secchi della rosa rossa e li tolse delicatamente. I suoi capelli mori grondavano acqua, grandi gocce di pioggia precipitavano dalle piume di pappagallo fradice e la casacca bagnata gli pesava sulle spalle.

Xanxus chiuse gli occhi e alzò il capo. Nonostante i nuvoloni neri che stavano scaricando grandi quantità d’acqua, il cielo era rosso e al tramonto.

< Sento come se stessi cercando qualcosa che ho dimenticato e non ricordo nemmeno io cosa fosse originariamente > pensò. Si deterse le labbra umide con la lingua e inspirò, sentendo odore d’umidità.

L’acqua smise di cadere e aprì gli occhi, batté le palpebre riconoscendo la stoffa nera di un ombrello. Si voltò e riconobbe Levi, stretto dall’impermeabile di plastica nera.

“Cosa fai qui, feccia?” domandò con tono duro.

Levi sorrise, facendo fremere i baffetti neri.

“V’impedisco di bagnarvi, Boss. Voglio proteggervi da ogni cosa” disse.

Xanxus scrollò le spalle.

“Non ho bisogno di essere protetto dalla pioggia” borbottò.

Levi gli porse un fazzoletto e Xanxus se lo passò sui capelli, cercando di asciugarli in parte.

“Voi non avete bisogno di essere protetto da niente, ma io lo faccio lo stesso. Questo vuol dire essere fedeli” disse.

Xanxus scosse il capo.

“Questo vuol dire essere fratelli maggiori… o padri” borbottò. Incrociò le braccia al petto, la sua camicia bianca era diventata trasparente e gli era aderita alla pelle abbronzata. Fece il movimento di restituire il fazzoletto a Levi, ma questo scosse il capo.

“Tenetelo voi” disse.

Xanxus sbuffò e lo infilò in tasca con movimenti secchi e rudi.

“Non hai una famiglia con cui passare queste feste?” domandò secco, tirando un calcio a un sasso che si distrusse in polvere.

“No…” esalò Levi.

Xanxus serrò un pugno.

“Sei proprio idiota, feccia. Certo che ce l’hai. Corri dentro e dai una mano a Lussuria a mettere le decorazioni. Noi Varia siamo la tua famiglia” disse, indurendo il tono.

Levi ridacchiò ed annuì.

“Obbedisco immediatamente, Boss” rispose. Gli porse l’ombrello, Xanxus lo prese con le dita tremanti e lo guardò correre sotto la pioggia.

“Ho un deficiente per fulmine… Non mi stupisce affatto sia la ‘mia’ invidia” ringhiò.

< Ed un padre, fratello, amico e protettore meraviglioso > pensò. Tornò a guardare la rosa e ghignò.

< Non me frega un cazzo di quello che ho perso. So quello che ho e non lo dimenticherò mai > pensò. Corse via, mentre un petalo rosso della rosa si staccava a causa della pioggia e andava a finire su una margherita tra l’erba verde del prato.

Xanxus corse fino alla porta di Villa Vongola tenendo stretto il manico dell’ombrello nero, mentre dalla sua sommità si alzavano fulminelli verdi grandi un indice.

“Vooooi!”. Dall’interno della casa risuonavano le urla di Squalo e la voce di Lussuria intenta a intonare, steccando in diversi punti, delle carole di Natale.

“I miei Varia, la mia famiglia” sussurrò Xanxus, pulendosi i piedi nel tappetino. Chiuse l’ombrello ed entrò in casa a grandi falcate, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.


End file.
